This international biomedical conference will be held January 25-28 2007 at Sheraton Sand Key Hotel in Clearwater, Florida. The purpose of this meeting is to foster exchange of the most recent findings and ideas in tumor immunology. Despite high promise, cancer immunotherapy so far has not delivered tangible clinical benefits. It is now clear that without understanding the mechanisms of tumor induced immune suppression, further progress in this area will not be possible. By this time a large number of possible mechanisms of immune suppression in cancer have been proposed. They form a foundation for current and future clinical trials. However, this wealth of information has created a very convoluted picture. Proposed mechanisms compete with each other. There is a pressing need for the entire field to discuss already described and new emerging mechanisms to see how they can be put together in more or less cohesive structure. This will be first conference entirely focused on the problem of tumor-induced immune suppression. As a result of participating in this educational program, participants will be able to: [unreadable] Assess recent progress in the filed of cancer immunotherapy; [unreadable] Review successes and failures of current immunotherapy regiments; [unreadable] Evaluate different mechanisms of tumor induced immune suppression; [unreadable] Discuss contribution of these mechanisms to failure of cancer treatment; [unreadable] Examine how different molecular pathways contribute to tumor escape of immune system control; [unreadable] Review and discuss how our knowledge of new mechanisms of tumor associated immune suppression can be translated into new therapeutics [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]